Bunga Matahari
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: "Karna bunga matahari tak selamanya selalu menghadap ke arah matahari." [YoonMin! GS!Jimin GS!Seokjin]


_"Karna bunga matahari tak selamanya selalu menghadap ke arah matahari."_

* * *

 **Bunga Matahari**

Pair: YoonMin

[GS!Jimin]

* * *

Min Yoongi, mahasiswa semester 5, terobsesi dengan musik. Seseorang yang berkepribadian galak, pendiam, pembenci keramaian, dan…hangat.

Semenjak setahun terakhir, ia selalu diikuti oleh Park Jimin, gadis bersurai hitam yang memiliki _eyesmiles_ ketika ia tersenyum maupun tertawa, ceria, dan mungkin kelewat heboh.

Dan ada dua hal yang menjadi rahasia seorang Park Jimin.

Dia mencintai Yoongi.

Baginya, Yoongi seperti matahari.

Lalu, apakah kau tau rahasia lainnya dari Park Jimin?

Rahasia lainnya adalah…ia bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

Park Jimin memang bukan seorang gadis biasa.

Dia unik.

Hanya saja, dia tak pernah menggunakan kemampuannya untuk membaca isi pikiran Yoongi.

Menurutnya tak menarik kalau kita sudah tau sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya diketahui kan?

Tah hanya Jimin, Yoongi juga memiliki rahasia.

Ia mencintai Kim Seokjin, sahabatnya semenjak kecil.

Hanya saja….

"Kau tau Kim Namjoon, Yoongi?"

"….? Bukannya aku yang memperkenalkannya padamu?"

"Aku mengiriminya surat." Gadis bersurai pirang itu tampak tersenyum. _Baby fat_ tipis di sekitaran pipinya pun terlihat.

"Surat?"

"Surat cinta."

Sontak saja kedua mata Yoongi membulat, "Aish, kenapa kau kirim padanya? Kau mau di tolak, ha?"

"Tolak?"

"Dia selalu membalas surat cinta orang dengan surat penolakan yang sama. Bahkan surat penolakan itu menjadi legenda! Legenda saking semua mendapatkan hal yang sama. Kalau kau menangis aku tak tanggung jawab."

"Yoongiii! Aish!"

Karena jam mata kuliah selesai, Yoongi pun beranjak dari ke ruang loker. Mengabaikan teriakan Seokjin karna ditinggal. Segera, ia pun membuka loker miliknya dan tiba-tiba…

Sepuluh buah surat jatuh berhamburan.

Berbeda dengan Seokjin yang selalu mengirim surat, Yoongi adalah orang yang selalu mendapatkan surat

'Pluk'.

"Wah, makin hari dia makin ganas ya." celetuk Seokjin dengan polosnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hm?"

"Park Jimin. Itu semua darinya kan ya?"

Yoongi hanya menghela nafas.

Dan setelah ini akan diikuti….

"Yoongi sunbae! Ayo kita ke ruang musik bersama!"

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya menarik-narik lengan baju Yoongi dengan semangat.

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai menarik-nariknya juga kan?" ujarnya dengan nada malas. "Aku akan mengikuti jadi diam di tempat lalu jalan lah terlebih dahulu."

"Dan membiarkanmu tertatih-tatih sendirian?"

Seketika Seokjin tertawa keras.

"Ahahahahhaha! Tuhkan! Tidak hanya aku yang menganggapmu bapak-bapak."

Yoongi memasang ekspresi malas.

Apa tidak ada satupun sisi keren dirinya yang bisa membuat Seokjin terkagum?

Jimin memasang ekspresi protes, "A….a….Yoongi sunbae, aku tidak menganggapmu seperti bapak-bapak kok. Serius. Menurutku malah kau seperti kakek-kakek."

Dan makin meledaklah tawa Seokjin. Bahkan gadis tinggi itu sudah hampir berguling-guling di lantai.

Sungguh ucapan Jimin tidak membantunya.

* * *

"A….a….a….."

Meskipun Jimin gadis yang berisik dan gadis yang masuk dalam daftar yang akan ia hindari awalnya, tetapi hal tersebut ia urungkan begitu mendengar suaranya. Suara Jimin membuat Yoongi merasa meleleh.

Suaranya bagus, selalu cocok dengan lagu-lagu yang menjadi ciptaannya sehingga ia selalu membawa Jimin untuk kolaborasi dan dengan senang hati diterima Jimin. Tapi...tapi suara Seokjin juga tidak kalah bagus kok!

"Nah, bagaimana-bagaimana?" tanyanya ceria.

"Hm." Ia hanya mengangguk. "Pas."

Seketika senyum Jimin terkembang.

Menampakkan _eyesmiles_ yang Yoongi kagumi.

"Kau jangan senang dulu! Part ini harus…."

 _Smartphone_ Yoongi berbunyi.

"Sebentar." Ia meraih _smartphone_ nya dari saku celana dan mulai membaca pesan begitu jari telunjuknya telah menyentuh _touchscreen_.

Kedua manik hitamnya membulat, segera ia beranjak pergi begitu membaca pesan yang ia dapat dengan tergesa-gesa.

Meninggalkan Jimin tanpa sepatah katapun. Gadis itu pun dengan cemas berteriak, "Sunbae? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kakinya pun melangkah, mengikuti Yoongi tanpa ia sadari.

* * *

"Seokjin, oi diman…." , ucapan Yoongi pun terhenti begitu ia melihat Seokjin yang sudah banjir air mata di ruang loker. Laki-laki yang tingginya kalah dari gadis itu sontak saja menepuk bahu si gadis bersurai pirang.

"Kau benar, aku ditolak." Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Sudah..sudah…." Yoongi pun mengacak surai pirang Seokjin. Melirik isi surat balasan Namjoon yang sedang di genggam si gadis.

"Hiks, aku benar-benar patah hati Yoongi."

"Kau mau apa? Es krim? Ayo kita singgah dulu beli es krim agar kau lebih tenang."

Dan selanjutnya, ia pun pergi berdua dengan Seokjin.

Mengabaikan Jimin yang melihat mereka berdua secara tak sengaja karna ia mengikuti Yoongi.

Gadis itu berbalik dengan senyuman yang semakin lama semakin pudar.

* * *

Semenjak pagi, Yoongi tidak melihat Jimin. Biasanya, gadis itu pasti menunggunya pagi-pagi Bercerita mengenai apapun dengan berisiknya dan berakhir dengan pengusiran ala Yoongi. Siang harinya, ia akan ditemani omongan cerewet Jimin ketika makan hanya saja…

Jimin tidak ada siang ini.

Ia pun bergumam, "Bukannya ini hal yang kusenangi? Ketenangan."

Apa benar?

Perasaan sesungguhnya, Yoongi merasa kosong dan hampa.

"Ah, paling juga dia akan muncul ketika latihan di ruang musik."

Dan ternyata dia salah.

Jimin tak ada.

Gadis itu tak muncul di ruangan biasa. Ruangan tempat ia dan Jimin selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua.

"Mungkin dia sakit. Besok juga…..Tunggu saja..atau…"

Tapi Yoongi bukan orang yang seperti itu. Ia malah berlari ke arah ruangan dimana Taehyung belajar karena kalau tak salah, adiknya Seokjin itu akan keluar sebentar lagi dari jam mata kuliahnya dan kebetulan Taehyung sekelas dengan Jimin.

Dan akhirnya, Yoongi pun menunggu di depan ruang kelas Taehyung. Begitu pintu ruangan terbuka, kedua mata sipitnya segera mengincar Taehyung dan menarik laki-laki itu.

* * *

"Jadi, Jimin kemana ya?"

Taehyung, pun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Park Jimin? Dia tak ada kabar, Hyung."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, "Tak ada kabar?"

"Ya."

"Alamat rumahnya, kau tau?"

"Aku tau alamat apartemennya, Hyung. Sebentar kutulis." Laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itupun mengambil _note mini_ dan pena dari dalam saku celana. Mulai menulis.

"Ah, baik."

Keheningan sejenak itu akhirnya terpecah begitu suara berat milik Taehyung terdengar.

"Tumben sekali mencarinya. Biasanya dia terus yang mencari Yoongi-hyung."

"Ngh…." Yoongi hanya melenguh malas.

"Padahal dia itu sudah kuperingatkan, jangan dekati Yoongi-hyung. Dia galak. Tetapi kau tau tidak apa jawabannya, hyung?"

Yoongi hanya menatap datar Taehyung.

"Kau salah Taetae, Dia adalah seorang pria yang tampak seperti matahari. Ketika dilihat ia menyilaukan dan berbahaya, namun begitu engkau sudah mengetahuinya, sebenarnya Yoongi sunbae orang yang perhatian dan hangat. Auranya…auranya bersinar. Seperti matahari." ujarnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar kedengaran seperti Jimin.

"… _Chessy_ …..."

Jimin sekali.

"Ini bukan masalah _chessy_ atau tidaknya. Itu yang dia katakan. Jimin itu orangnya jujur, Hyung. Padahal kau sudah pernah berkata kasar padanya, mengatainya jelek, mengusirnya, bahkan kau membuang bekal yang ia buat susah payah."

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang jahat, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung memberikan kertas yang ia tulis, "Nah alamatnya, hyung."

"Terimakasih."

* * *

"Hm..rasanya kalau minta maaf agak sedikit aneh jika tak bawa apa-apa."

Ia menatap bunga yang sedang dijajakan anak kecil di jalanan. Kedua matanya menatap bunga yang dijajakan. Hanya saja, maniknya tertuju pada bunga matahari yang ada di genggaman anak itu.

'Bunga mataharinya….'

Dan pada akhirnya, Yoongi membeli bunga matahari itu. Dipanggilnya gadis kecil yang menjajakan bunga.

"Mirip Jimin." gumamnya begitu bunga tersebut telah ia genggam. Bunga matahari, bunga yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Seperti Jimin. _Eyesmiles_ nya membuat seseorang yang sedih menjadi ikut tersenyum.

Sesuatu yang hilang di hari ini.

Sesuatu yang hilang selain dari suara berisik dari Jimin.

Yoongi pun menekan bel yang tersedia disana begitu menemukan kamar dimana Jimin tinggal.

Tak ada jawaban.

Lagi, Yoongi pun menekan bel kembali.

"Sebentar."

Suara Jimin. Yoongi segera menghela nafas dan mempersiapkan kata-kata maaf untuk Jimin.

Maaf atas tindakan yang ia lakukan kemarin, meninggalkannya tanpa permisi.

Maaf karena berkata kasar.

Maaf karena mengatainya jelek.

Dan yang terutama…

Maaf karena membuang bekal yang dibuat dengan susah payah.

Pikiran Yoongi pun terpecah begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Terlihatlah seorang gadis bersurai hitam, manik hitam, kulit yang putih, bertubuh pendek, dan tentu yang tak ketinggalan darinya...

 _Eyesmiles_.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyanya.

"Ada…apa..?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kau….Jimin kan? Park…Jimin kan?"

"Park Jimin…siapa?." Gadis itu menatap polos laki-laki bersurai abu-abu gelap yang ada di hadapannya. Merasa bingung.

"Ha?Kau Jimin kan? Ini aku, Yoongi. Min Yoongi."

"Ya…Ada apa, Min Yoongi-ssi? Siapa Jimin?" Dia menatap polos.

Manik Yoongi membulat, "Kau bercanda?" Kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan ke bahu Jimin.

Dan tanpa sadar, Yoongi pun menjatuhkan bunga matahari yang ia bawa. Sungguh, ia benar-benar kaget.

"….? Ma…maaf…anda ke…?"

"Kau Park Jimin kan? Park Jimin kan?"

"Anda kenapa? Kenapa memanggil saya Jimin? Siapa Jimin? Dan apa saya mengenal anda?"

"Ha?"

"Anda terlihat seperti mengenal saya. Ah..sebentar…kulitnya..Aigoo….putih sekali." teriaknya heboh. "Seperti gula. Sugar. Anda juga punya aura yang cerah. Seperti matahari. Hati anda benar-benar terlihat baik. Ah, tetapi…kenapa pikiran anda kacau? Kenapa anda mengkhawatirkan saya?"

Sontak saja, Yoongi pun menarik tangan Jimin keluar dari kamar itu setelah menutup pintu apartemen gadis bersurai hitam itu. Membawanya menuju ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ada yang tidak beres.

* * *

"Apa anda keluarganya, Yoongi-ssi?"

"Tidak, saya temannya. Dok, dia tidak terbentur atau semacamnya kan?"

"Terbentur? Tidak. Dia penah berobat disini sendirian. Dia mengalami masalah pada memorinya, _amnesia disosiatif_."

"H….ha? _Amnesia_ … _disosiatif_?"

"Ingatannya…hanya berumur dua hari."

"Dua…hari?"

"Sepertinya dia punya trauma. Dan saya menyarankannya untuk selalu mencatat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setiap hari. Agar ia tak lupa."

"Maksudnya?"

"Apa dia tidak mencatat kemarin-kemarin? Temani dia. Ingatkan dia untuk membawa kertas yang bertuliskan namanya agar tidak sulit. Jangan berpisah dengannya karena, jika berpisah membuat memorinya akan disekitarnya menghilang kalau tidak diingatkan."

Seketika Yoongi membeku.

Dibalik keceriaannya, tersimpan luka yang dalam.

Park Jimin ternyata tidak secerah yang ia pikir.

* * *

Ia pun mengantar Jimin ke apartemen milik gadis itu kembali.

"Ah, jadi namaku Park Jimin, ya?"

"Ngh…ya." ujarnya seraya menutup pintu kamar Jimin.

"Dan kau, Min Yoongi?"

"Ya." ujarnya kembali.

Yoongi pun membantu membereskan kamar Jimin. Merapikan kertas remuk yang berserakan sementara Jimin ia suruh untuk beristirahat dan bersantai di sofa. Matanya tak sengaja ia membaca salah satu tulisan yang ada pada kertas itu.

" _Hari ini aku membuatkan bekal untuk Yoongi sunbae! Aku melihat Seokjin eonni membuatkan bekal untuknya karena kemalasan Yoongi sunbae untuk ke kantin. Mungkin itu bisa membantu sunbae!"_

Yoongi ingat, meskipun ia memang membuang sepotong telur dadar tepat di hadapan Jimin karena faktor ketidaksengajaan saking benar-benar asin, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap memakan yang lainnya tanpa sepengetahuan Jimin hingga membuat dirinya _badmood_ seharian karena sakit perut berkat bekal maut Jimin.

Penasaran, Yoongi pun akhirnya mengambil kertas lainnya yang sudah terkumpul ada di dalam tong sampah, membacanya _._

 _"_ T.T _Yoongi sunbae mengataiku bantet. Kenapa dia jadi ikutan Taetae? Huhuhu. Imut gini dibilang bantet? Hallow imut itu sehat tau. Tapi ya…sepertinya Yoongi sunbae suka tipe yang slim seperti_ Seokjin-oenni. _Ayo diet!"_

"….Jadi…ini yang membuat dia tidak makan seharian dan menyelotehku?"

Dan pada akhirnya kejadian itu membuat Yoongi menyuapi Jimin sepotong roti karena khawatir pada kesehatannya. Ia tidak mau gadis bantetnya pingsan karena tak makan seharian.

" _Yoongi sunbae tersenyuum! BANZAAAAAAAAIII! KATANYA SUARAKU BAGUSS! AISH. DIA MEMBUATKANKU LAGU! LAGU ! DENGAN RAP DARINYA LANGSUNG SEBAGAI PELENGKAPNYA! SENYUMANNYA...GULA! SEPERTI GULA. MANIS."_

" _Yoongi sunbae…"_

 _"Yoongi sunbae…."_

Tanpa sengaja, Yoongi mengusap kedua matanya.

Sepertinya matanya perih.

Jimin…..

Hatinya…kenapa hati maupun indera penglihatannya mulai perih?

Jimin….

" _Kuungkap satu rahasia_ , _aku bisa membaca pikiran orang lain hanya saja…aku takut membaca pikiran Yoongi sunbae. Aku takut begitu aku membacanya, aku jadi meninggalkannya karena…aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui kalau dia tidak mencintaiku. Yah, meski aku tau kalau ingatanku akan terhapus dalam dua hari. Aku tak mau melupakan Min Yoongi barang sedetikpun."_

Berhenti.

" _Yoongi sunbae memang matahariku. Hanya saja…sepertinya aku sudah cukup layu. Kau tau, Bunga matahari tak selamanya selalu menghadap ke arah matahari bukan?"_

Dan sukses, Yoongi langsung menghampiri Jimin yang sedang menungguinya di sofa dengan ekspresi bingung, memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Terimakasih…"

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu."

"Terimakasih atas bekal yang kau berikan."

"Terimakasih telah menyeka keringatku ketika selesai bermain basket."

"Terimakasih telah menyerewetiku."

"Terimakasih telah membuat gaduh."

"Terimakasih telah berusaha tinggal."

"Dan..terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku. Aku…aku mencintaimu."

Ya, Yoongi mencintai si bunga matahari yang terlihat cerah namun menyimpan kerapuhan pada kelopaknya.

Park Jimin.

Bahkan ia sekarang mengabaikan kertas-kertas remuk berserakan yang ada di lantai.

* * *

Cuap-cuap:

 **anoncikiciw** Terimakasiiih atas _recommended_ nya XD. Ah, iya. Entah kenapa YoonMin emang seperti itu ya :''.

 **JiminVivi** Mungkin nanti bakal ku bikin setelah puasa.

 **sxgachim** Sengaja dibuat gantung begitu /?

 **noona93** Terimakasih reviewnya :''. Hayo dah habisin tisu belum? #gak

 **esazame** /kasi tisu/ Sama-sama ^^. Terimakasih reviewnya

 **Tiwi21** Iyaa XD akan kubuat lagi. Mereka gemesin ya (?). Dibalik layar kedekatannya (?). Tapi itu uniknya. Terimakasih reviewnyaa.

 **Key0w0** Terimakasiih Key ^^

 **yongchan** Yoongi :' /plak.

 **shoukenreiko** Ini semacam Trilogi. Udah tamat untuk seri ini.

Terimakasih untuk review dan favnya ya ^_^)d Always Keep Faith


End file.
